


Only Mine

by sierra451



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra451/pseuds/sierra451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a problem with the way Director Fury's replacement flirts with Tony and makes his feelings loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Working on another fic, decided to take a break and try a one!shot. Enjoy! :D 
> 
> (First time writing one. *hides*)

“DONE! I AM DONE!” 

“Steve calm down, please.” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SHIT TONY.”

“Baby, calm down. He didn’t mean it.”

“Didn’t mean it? DIDN’T MEAN IT! Why did he send out a memo and announce it at the de-briefing. I mean it was one time, one time! And I thought you were dead.” said Steve annoyed and pissed off. 

The he in question happened to be Nick Fury’s replacement. His name was Derick Jacobi and he had been with SHIELD for three months now. Most of the time the group was able to avoid direct interaction with him because Phil was still their liaison therefore they’d only seen him a handful of times. 

During their first meeting Tony flirted heavily with Jacobi. He was a handsome man with dark eyes, olive skin and tall and muscular from what they could tell from his tailored suits. Steve hadn’t minded, Tony flirted with the whole world that was his hello. But when Jacobi flirted back Steve was pissed. Jacobi looked at Tony like a piece of meat, with hungry eyes intending to devour. He never doubted Tony’s fidelity, contrary to what the tabloids would like the public to believe. Jacobi was their supervisor and it was unprofessional behavior. After that Steve made it a point to have Tony deal only with Coulson. Still since Jacobi’s reign he had used Tony more at SHIELD’s headquarters and put Steve out on more out of town missions. He’d often keep Tony late or have him stay at SHIELD over night altogether. 

“FUCKIN’ PRICK!”

“Steve!” Tony burst out laughing not being able to contain his laughter at Steve cursing this heavily. Tony’s laughter was infectious and soon enough Steve was joining too. 

“Look’s like I’m rubbing off on you, Cap” he teased affectionately. Steve never cursed before Tony.

He walked closer to Tony and put his arm on his shoulder. “As long as I’m the only one, you’re rubbing off against.”

“As if I’d let that prick touch me.” sniffed Tony indignantly. 

They were in their private quarters at SHIELD, those reserved for married employees only. Theirs was issued after they had married. Fury had caved and issued them one after Tony complained endlessly. (“Come on, a receptionist can have one but not Captain America?!”) They’d just come back from a de-briefing where Jacobi had warned ‘married’ SHIELD employees about public displays of affection. Hell, he’d even sent out a memo a week ago. During the declaration he had stared pointedly at Steve and had even tried to make him sign a written promise. Steve lost it at the point and stormed out of the room before he physically harmed Jacobi. 

Tony followed him after whispering something to Jacobi. 

Coincidentally two days after Steve had kissed Tony during a mission the memo was sent.

***

“Iron Man, stand down I repeat STAND DOWN!” said Steve into his mic.

“I got him, Cap!” Tony was flying directly towards Dr. Octavius with his repulsors pointed directly at his chest. 

“If you miss, the building will crash. We still haven’t determined if all the civilians have exited the premises.” 

“Jarvis has already scanned the building. It’s empty. Come on! It’s now or never, I got him!”

Steve took a deep breath and gave the order, “Take the shot.”

Tony fired at Octavius twice knocking him down. He flew down to his side to hold him while the rest of the team arrived to restrain him. Tony stood over his immobilized figure, and heard him laugh weakly. 

“What’s so funny, kujo?” asked Tony not seeing any humor in the situation. The guy was on the floor with all his plans ruined. His radioactive infused corpses were getting a beating from the Hulk and being electrified by Thor. 

“I,” cough “rigged the building,” pause “to blow! Hahahaha!” he looked up beyond Tony to the building that was directly behind him as it started to crumble. 

The seven story building fell directly on top of Tony burying him completely. 

“TONY!! IRON MAN! REPORT STATUS. REPEAT, REPORT STATUS.” Steve could not believe what he’d just seen. 

“Hulk! Report to the building sight, immediately!” 

With the Hulk by his side Steve made his way to where he’d last seen Tony. Trying to contain his emotions he kept removing brick after brick in desperate hope of seeing the Iron Man armor. The work was made faster with the Hulk’s strength and size aiding his cause. 

He finally uncovered the armor. “TONY! TONY CAN YOU HEAR ME?’ 

The Hulk finished removing the last of the bricks around the armor and Iron Man now lay exposed. 

As usual the press had gotten wind of the situation and TV camera’s and news anchors were at the scene. Pedestrians and by standers also had their phone’s out filming the action. Most were at a respectable distance due to the Hulk’s presence. 

“Jarvis, please check Mr. Stark’s vitals.” commanded Steve desperately.

_Sir, I am not getting a reading on Mr. Stark’s vitals._

“Cap is Stark alright?” asked Natasha through the mic.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Jarvis, try searching for his vitals again.”

_Captain Rogers, I regret to inform you but I am not detecting a heart beat from Mr. Stark._

Steve tried to swallow his fear and began looking for the emergency latches that allowed him to remove the armor using his override code. 

“Override code, Beta-One-Eight-Lima-Four-Nine.”

It was getting harder for Steve to breathe with the anticipation of what he’d find underneath the armor. The armor itself was already punctured, scratched and dented. He began removing the chest plate and almost whimpered at the sight of the arc reactor’s dimming light. Next he removed the gauntlets and head piece. Tony’s face was bloodied and his eyes were closed. Steve wanted to scream at him to wake up! He carefully placed his hand underneath the pulse point and waited. 

The only pulse he could hear was his own frantic heart beat, he was so scared. He couldn’t lose Tony now. Not when he’d finally convinced him to paint the walls of the apartment green after arguing for two days. Not when they’d been so happy a week ago celebrating their three year anniversary. Not when they’d made love that morning without a care in the world. 

Steve was sweating with nerves and anticipation as he removed his helmet and wiped his hand across his forehead. He took a deep breath, shook his hand and tried to search for a pulse once more. He stood by his side with his head directly over Tony’s and with one hand on the side of his head for leverage and the other checking for a pulse. 

“Please, please be alive.” he almost prayed.

Tears were rapidly forming behind his eyes as he tried uselessly to blink them away. They fell on Tony’s cheek and Steve leaned down to kiss his lifeless lips. He felt Tony’s lips respond weakly. He opened his eyes and pulled away.

“Thanks for waking up sleeping beauty.” he quipped.

“Tony, I-”

Tony saw the look on Steve’s face and his heart almost broke. “Jarvis couldn’t find a pulse.” explained Steve.

Tony looked at the inside of his helmet and saw the damaged chip. “Sorry the suit took most of the impact and the connection link to Jarvis was severed it looks.” he explained.

Steve’s tears fell in earnest now.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Shh, I’m fine. Well I’ll probably have one hell of a headache and my loving husband will need to give me a back rub, but otherwise I’m all sunshine and rainbow, peaches.” 

Steve smiled. Tony was being sarcastic, everything was fine. He pulled him closer for a deeper kiss this time and the flashes went off like fireworks. 

Their reunion had made the front page news.

***

“Look, Stevie he’s just probably pissed because he hasn’t gotten laid. Forget about him.”

“I can’t stand the way he looks at you.”

“Aww, baby you’re not jealous are you.”

Steve didn’t want to admit it, but deep down he was. He loved Tony and aside from Peggy he was the only other person in his entire life he’d love with this intensity, and he was damned if someone was going to take that away from him. After all the shit he had been through he wanted to be happy, he deserved happiness damn it.

Tony pulled Steve in for a kiss, it was slow and steady grounding them both. 

“I” _kiss_ “only have” _kiss_ “eyes for” _kiss_ “you.” Tony began removing Steve’s shirt and kissing his collar eliciting moans from the blond man. He moved away briefly to lock the door. He came back to Steve removing his own shirt and pants in a hurry and pulled down Steve’s. He was still soft but Tony wasn’t insulted they had been arguing two seconds ago after all. 

He kissed Steve once more and this time it was demanding, rough and downright dirty with Tony sucking lightly on his tongue. He continued to trail down his body and kissed under his jaw and ears. He ghosted his breath over his chest and was delighted by the goose pimples that appeared. “So fucking beautiful.” he whispered. He looked up to see Steve’s eyes closed and head slightly tilted back trying to savor every touch and sensation Tony was causing. He felt the licks Tony was giving his left nipple go directly to his groin. Tony licked and sucked lightly before blowing cool air on the hardening pink bud. He made his way across Steve’s chest to the other nipple following the same assault. 

He kissed downed his stomach getting closer to his quickly rising dick. Tony was on his knees now and marveled at the sight of Steve’s large dick sitting against his stomach pink and flushed. Fuck, he swallowed hungrily before he grabbed a hold of it and leaned in to lick the pre-cum that had started leaking. 

“Tony.” breathed out Steve. 

Tony sucked at the head lightly while stroking with his hand from the base up. Steve was panting now and Tony took mercy and began bobbing up and down trying to swallow him whole. He began to hum to add to the sensations. 

“Fuck” whispered Steve so lost in the moment. He had one hand placed on the back of Tony’s head, not putting any pressure. He bucked his hips and Tony almost choked at the sudden thrust. Steve’s dick poked the back of his throat. 

Steve was moaning loudly as the kept fucking Tony’s mouth for a few minutes. Tony was sucking hard and swallowing around his dick making Steve curse. “Tony, I think I’m- Tony” Steve was trying to pull Tony back but Tony just swatted his hand away and pulled his hips closer. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” said Steve as Tony pulled away and let him come over his face. 

He stood up as Steve was coming down from his high panting harshly. He swiped his hand across his cheek and licked Steve’s cum swallowing it to a “Yum, my favorite kind of dessert.” winking at his husband

God, how is he so fucking hot thought Steve. 

“Come, on peaches. My turn.” Tony finished fully undressing them both keeping only his watch, and not bothering to wipe the cum of his face. He led Steve to the bed that was in the middle of the room facing the door and lay on his back. 

“I love how fucking ready you always are for me.” said Steve looking at Tony’s own erection. 

When they began dating Steve was so embarrass to even make sounds during sex let alone talk dirty. Turns out Captain America is fast learner. 

He leaned down and gave the tip of Tony’s erection a quick kiss. Tony groaned in appreciation. Steve opened the drawer on the side of the bed and took out the lube.

“Yes, fuck me Steve. I wanna feel you for days.”

“Mine. You. Are. Mine. Tony.”

“Yes,” whispered Tony out of breath from being so fucking turned on. Steve began rubbing his hands over Tony’s inner thighs in small slow circles making Tony crazy. Steve tugged his balls (“Ah!” yelled Tony) and circled Tony’s asshole. He leaned down and licked the pulsing entrance. 

“Steveeee.” begged Tony. 

“You, like this. Huh?” Steve licked again. “You like how dirty it is. How I’m licking your asshole, your perfect little asshole that just wants to swallow me whole.” He gave it a quick kiss before pulling back and using his lubed finger to slowly enter Tony. 

“Fuccck. Steve. Hurryupgotdamnit!” 

“I know, baby. I know you want it. I want you so fucking much too. You’re so fucking sexy to me when you’re this desperate, just wanting it.” Steve was fucking Tony with one finger. “Wanting me to claim you, to be in you, just like it always should be, if I could I would fucking stay buried inside you. Feel you clench around my pulsing cock.” 

“Oh, f-” breathed out Tony “uck” as Steve added a second finger. 

“Have you memorize every vein that’s there, hot,” he scissored his fingers, “and pulsing for you.” 

Tony was a moaning mess underneath Steve. Steve removed his fingers and lubed his cock up. Tony moved to all fours in the middle of the bed facing the door with Steve moving behind him. 

Steve lined his cockhead at Tony’s entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling the warmth engulf his cock completely as he moaned at the contact. He was halfway in when he reached forward and took Tony’s dick in his hand pumping it a few times. Tony was so far gone he almost felt dizzy at the sudden contact. He pushed back and impaled himself on Steve’s cocked fully and began fucking himself before Steve began thrusting forward. 

They set up a beautiful rhythm and for a while the only sounds were harsh breaths and skin slapping skin with Steve hitting Tony’s prostate every time turning him into mush. 

Tony looked at his watch and smiled. He mouthed “three, two, one”. 

The door flew open “Mr. Rogers, I came to apo-” Director Jacobi was standing there mouth opened and face beginning to fully flush as he took in the sight of Tony’s face stained with Steve’s cum and saw Steve balls deep in his ass. 

“Sorry, I’m uh, sorry.” he mumbled and quickly closed the door. Tony laughed and as he did his whole body tightened and his asshole automatically clenched at Steve’s cock trying to swallow it all. 

“Fuck Tony. I uh- just fuck.” Steve was so lost now, so close. 

He began pounding earnestly now, setting up a brutal rhythm with Tony just taking it and loving every moment. Tony came first after Steve pumped his cock a couple of times. Steve thrust into him a couple of more times before shooting his semen inside Tony. 

They lay in bed trying to control their breathing. 

“Did you plan that?” asked Steve finally, realizing what had happened. 

“Well you do hate the guy. See if he lusts after me now that he’s seen your cum on my face and your cock in my ass” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. Sometimes he just loved Tony so fucking much.


End file.
